I'll See You Again
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: New story I just came up with today. Hope ya'll like it! : From Charlene's POV, but won't give anything else away...


**I've decided to do another song/fic because it's been awhile and I came up with this idea earlier today. I hope ya'll like it! It's with the song "See You Again" by Carrie Underwood. Please comment and let me know your thoughts.**

_He's gone; I can't believe he's actually gone _Charlene thought to herself. _ Does he even know what this is going to do to me? No, of course he doesn't. _She realized she shouldn't be so hard on her fiancée, knowing this was truly what he wanted to do and she surely wasn't going to be the one to stop him. She loved him too much. That's why she was going to marry him, well, someday, she just didn't know when. One, maybe two years? She didn't know. Charlene wished she actually knew something beside Maybeck being gone.

_**Said goodbye, turned around**_

_**And you were gone, gone, gone**_

_**Faded into the setting sun**_

Charlene tried to think of the good thoughts and memories they'd shared, like when he proposed just last week, the day before he left on the bus that would take him to God knows where. That was something else she didn't know, but that particular piece of information she could live without.

Along with the happy memories, the sad, disappointing, and even scary scenarios flooded her memory as well. Charlene knew she'd be over the sadness soon enough, or at least she could hope.

_**Slipped away**_

_**But I won't cry**_

_**Cause I know I'll never be lonely**_

She'd be happy for him, supportive of him, knowing that's what he wished for. He was the love of her life after all, the only one she'd ever loved.

_**For you are the stars to me**_

_**You are the light I follow**_

_**I'll see you again, oh**_

_**This is not where it ends**_

_**I will carry you with me, oh**_

_**Till I see you again**_

Charlene wished she could talk to him, just hearing his voice would resolve all her last minutes butterflies. This was the longest she'd ever gone without talking to him. But she knew that she'd see him soon, she just had to keep telling herself that, because he promised.

She'd offered to come and visit him, already knowing his answer would be no, but she hoped. At least he proposed, looking on the bright side of things, knowing the separation would be easier since she had a ring on her finger to remind her of the best day of her life.

_**I can hear those echoes in the wind at night**_

_**Calling me back in time**_

_**Back to you**_

Charlene had always wanted a fairytale ending, complete with her very own prince charming to take her away from the reality of life. Instead, she fell in love with Maybeck unexpectedly and watched him go, leaving her behind to deal with the reality while he fought for freedom.

Charlene wished from the bottom of her heart that she could forget the day he told her he was going into the army. Even though it was over a year ago, and she knew she had at least a year with him, she was saddened by how fast time had flown past them, bringing his departure across seas even quicker than she'd expected.

Maybeck told her he felt called to join up, and it was something he'd been thinking of doing since graduating high school. Charlene was smart enough to know it was because of his lack of confidence in how poorly he had performed in high school, even though he'd graduated with good grades, she couldn't convince him that he could get through college. She knew she should've seen this coming. Another thing she didn't want to be sure of.

_**In a place far away**_

_**Where the water meets the sky**_

_**The thought of it makes me smile**_

_**You are my tomorrow**_

Willa had tried to reason with Philby to help Charlene in her situation with Maybeck, and getting him to change his mind, but he wouldn't budge. Philby told them Maybeck had to figure some things out on his own, and that Charlene should let him do so. And so she did. That's all she could do.

It almost broke her heart when he told her he had finally been assigned a destination, and that it was far away as Maybeck thought it best not to tell her where exactly, not wanting to worry her more while he was gone, for however long it would be. He looked sad to see her distressed, and seeing her tear up at the thought of him not being by her side. That's what made him realize he'd waited long enough to make Charlene his, and proposed soon after his news.

_**Sometime I feel my heart is breaking**_

_**But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know**_

_**I'll see you again, oh**_

_**This is not where it ends**_

_**I will carry you with me, yeah yeah**_

The day Maybeck left, Charlene drove him to the bus station, but had wished last minute that Willa had gone with her, not positive on being able to get home all-alone. But she stayed strong for as long as she could for Maybeck's sake, not knowing that he was also trying to stay strong for her as well.

_**I'll see you again, oh**_

_**This is not where it ends,**_

_**I will carry you with me, oh**_

_**Till I see you again**_

Before he got on the bus, she remembered the look of sincerity on Maybeck's face when he said, "I love you" for the first time, and the pure joy she saw when she said "I love you too".

With one last kiss, and with a honk of the horn, Maybeck's farewell came to an end. But she didn't shed any more tears, for she knew she'd see him again.

_**Said goodbye turned around **_

_**And you were gone, gone, gone**_

**God bless all the ones who risk their lives for our freedom. God bless you and this beautiful country we live in 3**


End file.
